Melody's 2nd Birthday
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: Oneshot I wrote to celebrate the fact that it is two years since a Good Man Goes To War. In this story Melody was never kidnapped and the Doctor comes to visit her for her second birthday.


**Dear Readers,**

**I decided to write this one shot to celebrate 2 years since Demons Run. This is a story where Amy kept Melody, so today is Melody's 2nd Birthday.**

**Title; Melody's 2nd Birthday**

**Pairings; slight Amy/Rory and Doctor/River**

The Doctor wandered up to the Pond's front door, a present in his hand, a fez on his head and his bowtie. Wait where was his bowtie? He searched his body before realising it was round his neck, he had become very paranoid over his bowtie since he and River had gone to his planet and his bowtie wandered. I mean literally wandered away. It sprouted legs and walked away. The Doctor rang the doorbell, feeling nervous.

The door was opened and he was faced by Amy, the girl who waited.

"Doctor," she cried hugging him,

"Pond," he replied, hugging her back.

"It's Williams now," she told him,

"so..." he said, awkwardly trailing off. Amy looked him up and down,

"oh... of course. You are on time Doctor," she said, before adding, "for once."

"So Melody's 2nd Birthday?" he asked,

"you bet," she replied, letting him in.

He was lead into the sitting room to see around 7 small children running about, and adults sitting on the chairs watching their children.

"Hello, this a family friend, the Doctor," Amy said, introducing him to everyone.

"Doctor," Rory said, standing up.

"Rory the Roman," Doctor said, hugging the Nurse.

"Rory the Roman?" a bemused parent asked,

"yes, he's a Roman and where's the birthday girl?" he asked, even though he could quite easily see the small girl with mad blonde curly hair, glaring at him, hand on her hip.

"Hello Doctor," Melody lisped, the Doctor grinned and pulled her into a hug, he knew that she didn't really lisp but he knew that she knew that he thought it was ridiculously cute.

"Hello Mels," he said, when he released her, she stepped back and looked him up and down before grabbing his fez and chucking it at the other kids,

"football," one boy cried and they all started kicking at it, the Doctor stuck his bottom lip out, obviously ready to start sulking. Fortunately Amy saw this and decided it was time for tea.

All the kids sat at one table and the adults at another, the Doctor quickly walked towards his peers and sat down at the table.

"You are too old to sit at our table," a little girl told him,

"no he isn't," Melody said, defending her future husband, "he's not like them, he's... cool,"

"really? I'm cool?" the Doctor asked excitedly,

"no," all the children told him. Then suddenly on the table he saw the fishfingers, he got up and walked into the kitchen and returned with a carton of custard. He poured the custard into his bowl and started dipping fishfingers into it,

"eww," some kids said,

"it's lovely," he told them, through a mouthful of fish custard.

The adults stared at the strange man eating fishfingers and custard, but weirdly all the children loved him and they all wanted him to play with them after tea. All the children ran around wildly, all very high on sugar. "Kids settle down, come back inside" Rory said and the Doctor grudgingly lead them all back in.

They sat down at the table and then a few seconds later, the lights turned out.

"Oi who turned out the lights," one boy said and suddenly the Doctor, panicked, he is mind flicking back to the library. He grabbed Melody's small hand but then he remembered it was just a party. Then Amy came in with the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Melody, Happy Birthday To You," they all sung and Melody blew out the candles on the TARDIS blue cake, he could see in her eyes what she was wishing for. Something more complicated than any adult would think possible but Melody was intelligent, she was half Timelord. She wouldn't wish for anything easy, she never wanted the stuff that you could get easily. Melody Pond wanted the stars and Melody Pond wanted to run through time with the Doctor, and he couldn't help but smile.

When all the kids had gone the Doctor gave Melody her present, a book named; the wonders of the Universe. By this point it was nearing her bed time and she was starting to fall asleep, the Doctor carried her up the stairs and placed her in her tiny bed, with a blue duvet. TARDIS blue of course. She had pictures of the stars stuck all over her wall and the Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"Doctor can you tell me about the universe?" Melody asked, the Doctor sat down by the chair next to her bed and told her story about a hero called River Song, who travelled the stars and was amazing.

When he got to the final line of his story Melody was nearly asleep but managed to stay awake to hear the last few words, "everybody lives,"

"I rather liked that story," a familiar voice said, the Doctor turned to see his curly haired wife standing in the doorway, watching him and her younger self.

"Happy Birthday Doctor River Song," he said,

"yes and Doctor, I am getting rather tired," she said, it took a second to process those words and he grinned. He kissed Melody and the forehead before walking over to his wife and kissing her. Then he picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

Amy and Rory came out of their living room just in time to see the Doctor walk past carrying, their daughter. Well grown up, "bye Mum, bye Dad," River called over their shoulder. Amy and Rory smiled as the Doctor carried her to the Blue box, before snapping his fingers and the doors opened and they went inside.

"Bye Doctor, till next year," Amy muttered, meanwhile upstairs Melody dreamed of the universe, the Doctor and River, in their blue box. Next stop everywhere.


End file.
